This invention relates, in general, to electronic components, and more particularly, to methods and apparati for testing electronic components such as sensors.
Sensors can be used to detect qualities of harsh or hostile media including, but not limited to, combustible liquids, explosive vapors, radioactive liquids, organic liquids, and toxic solvents. The worldwide market for hostile media sensors is increasing each year. However, the conventional methods and apparati for functionally testing hostile media sensors under realistic operating conditions are extremely limited.
Most sensor test systems only operate at ambient pressure and temperature and cannot test sensors over a range of pressures and temperatures. A few systems are capable of testing sensors at elevated temperatures or pressures. However, the temperatures and pressures are essentially static because these prior art test systems cannot expose the sensors to rapid pressure fluctuations or dynamic temperatures changes. Therefore, the sensor testing performed under these prior art test systems does not accurately simulate realistic operating conditions. Furthermore, these prior art test systems cannot be safely operated while the electrically biased sensors are immersed in combustible, explosive, or flammable media such as gasoline.
Accordingly, a need exists for a safe method and apparatus for functionally testing sensors under realistic operating conditions including various harsh or hostile media, rapidly changing temperatures, and quick pressure fluctuations.